


Cokelat dari siapa?

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Chocolate, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Valentine's Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: Mentari pagi terbit, burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Langit terlihat cerah, sebuah awal yang baik untuk memulai hari. Gadis bernama Minatozaki Sana itu baru saja terbangun, kemudian meregangkan tangannya untuk membuat tubuhnya segar. Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat sebuah bingkisan berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda. Di kotak itu tertulis: Untuk Minatozaki Sana.
Relationships: Chaeyoung & Dahyun & Jeongyeon & Jihyo & Mina & Momo & Nayeon & Sana & Tzuyu (TWICE), Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 9





	Cokelat dari siapa?

Mentari pagi terbit, burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Langit terlihat cerah, sebuah awal yang baik untuk memulai hari. Gadis bernama Minatozaki Sana itu baru saja terbangun, kemudian meregangkan tangannya untuk membuat tubuhnya segar. Ia melihat tiga kawan sekamarnya masih terlelap. Sana pergi ke luar kamar untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat sebuah bingkisan berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda. Di kotak itu tertulis: _Untuk Minatozaki Sana._ Sana meraih kotak itu. _Untukku? Apa ini?_ pikirnya.

Setelah kembali dari dapur untuk meminum air putih, ia segera membuka bingkisan tersebut. Cokelat Godiva _limited edition._ Sana terkejut saat melihat barang langka ini diberikan kepadanya. Siapa gerangan yang memberikan ini padanya?

"KAK NAYEON, JIHYO, MINA!!!" teriak Sana di kamarnya. Teriakannya kencang, dan membuat tiga teman sekamarnya itu membuka matanya.

"Apaan sih San, gue lagi enak-enak bobo juga," kata Nayeon.

"Iya nih, lagi enak-enak mimpi. Apaan deh?" tambah Jihyo.

Mina belum berkomentar apa-apa, masih menguap dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Duh kalian masih pada pulas bobo, dah pagi tau," cerocos Sana.

"Ya ini kan hari libur?? Minggu loh??" tambah Nayeon.

"Udah udah kembali ke topik awal. Kalian tau ini dari siapa?" Sana memperlihatkan kotak berisi cokelat godiva.

Mina, Nayeon dan Jihyo berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kita ga tau, San. Emang itu ada di mana?" tanya Mina.

"Di depan kamar kita..." jawab Sana.

"Kok ada yang mau ngasih lo cokelat mahal ya..." tanya Jihyo.

"Ya gimana abisnya gue cakep," jawab Sana.

Nayeon memukul Sana menggunakan bantal. "Masih pagi dah bikin emosi aja," ketus Nayeon.

"Yaudah, gue mau nanya ke kamar sebelah dulu," kata Sana berpamitan ke kamar sebelah, meninggalkan tiga sahabatnya yang masih mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Mina, emang orang Jepang banyak yang kelakuannya kayak dia ya?" tanya Jihyo pada Mina.

"Entah kak, aku orang Amrik," kata Mina, yang kemudian berbaring, melanjutkan tidurnya. Nayeon dan Jihyo pun melakukan hal yang sama.'

Sana mengetok pintu kamar sebelahnya yang diisi oleh Jeongyeon dan Momo.

 _TOK TOK TOK_ , Sana mengetuk pintu dengan kencang. "Jeongyeon!!! Momo!!! Bangun!!!"

 _BRUAK!_ Jeongyeon membuka pintunya kencang, dan membuat Sana terkejut.

"Jeong, buka pintunya biasa aja dong..." kata Sana.

"Ada juga elo yang ngetok pintunya biasa aja!!! Ini ada apa si pagi-pagi ngegedor kamar orang... Mana Momo ga bangun-bangun, jadi kudu gue yang buka pintu."

"Hehehehe, mau nanya aja. Ini dari lo bukan Jeong?" tanya Sana sambil memperlihatkan kotak berisi cokelat.

"Ngapain juga gue kudu ngasih cokelat ke elo???" tanya Jeongyeon.

"Bener juga.. Jeongyeon ga bisa seromantis ini ya..."

"Kurang ajar lo."

"Yaudah, gue mau nanya Momo. Mooo, bangun!!!" kata Sana sambil mengguncang tubuh Momo.

"Sana toh... Apaan sih? Kita dapet win di music show lagi?" tanya Momo setengah sadar.

"Bukan bodoh, kita udah lama ga comeback, ga akan dapet win dulu ampe comeback. Gue mau nanya. Ini cokelat dari lo bukan?"

"Eh, itu keknya enak San.. Bagi dong, laper..." 

"Oh, berarti bukan dari lo. Yaudah, gue mau ke kamar anak-anak bungsu dulu. Bye kalian November girls!" kata Sana sambil meninggalkan kamar Jeongyeon dan Momo.

"Jadi dia ngebangunin gue pagi-pagi buat gitu doang??? Mo, itu temen lo dikasih makan apa sih??" tanya Jeongyeon heran.

"Gatau... Emang dia temen gue?" jawab Momo sambil menguap.

Sana berdiri di depan kamar anak-anak bungsu.

"Dahyun, Chaenyoung, Tzuyu, kalian udah bangun?" tanya Sana sambil mengetuk pintu kamar.

Tak lama, Chaeyoung membuka pintu kamarnya. "Eh, kak Sana. Kita udah bangun sih, ada apa?"

"Lho, ini kalian cuma berdua? Tzuyu mana?" kata Sana setelah melihat kamar anak bungsu hanya ada dua orang.

"Ga tau deh, mungkin jogging? Udah ga ada dari subuh soalnya," jawab Dahyun.

"Aku mau nanya, ini cokelat dari kalian bukan?" tanya Sana.

"Hah cokelat? Aku sih bukan kak," jawab Dahyun.

"Aku juga bukan. Tapi kayaknya enak tuh hehehe," kata Chaeyoung.

"Hahaha, aku mau cari tau yang ngasih ini siapa, yaudah makasih ya. Kalian lagi ngapain sih?"

"Ngegitar aja biasa, hahaha."

"Ooh, produktif sekali pagi-pagi. Yaudah, bye yaa," kata Sana meninggalkan dua rapper di grupnya. Ia kemudian mencari gadis termuda yang ada di grupnya.

Saat ia pergi ke ruang tamu, ia melihat Tzuyu sedang yoga di atas matras berwarna biru.

"Tzu, lagi yoga?" tanya Sana.

"Kak Sana??" Tzuyu terkejut.

"Kok kamu kaget gitu?" tanya Sana.

"E-eh, ga nyangka aja kak Sana bangun jam segini hehehe."

"Kamu tiap pagi yoga di sini?"

"Engga sih, cuma sekali atau dua kali seminggu aja."

"Ohh. Eh, Tzu. Aku mau nanya."

Mata Tzuyu sedikit membulat. "Nanya apa?"

"Ini pasti dari kamu ya?"

"Eeeh, engg," Tzuyu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun ia tidak bisa.

"Tzu?"

"Eh.. Iya kak Sana.. kakak ga suka ya kalo aku kasih cokelat?"

"Kata siapa ga suka? Justru aku mau bilang makasih karena kamu udah ngasih cokelat!"

"Ehehehe, gitu..."

"Aku bagi-bagi cokelat ini ke yang lain ya! Ini banyak banget soalnya."

"Eeeeh???"

"Kamu juga boleh kok, nih ambil suapan pertama khusus buat kamu. Aaaa," kata Sana dengan gestur ingin menyuap sepotong cokelat untuk Tzuyu.

Tzuyu pun membuka mulutnya, dan melahap cokelat yang disuapi oleh Sana.

"Enak, Tzu?"

"Hehe, enak."

"Makasih ya Tzu cokelatnya. Kapan-kapan, aku bakal bales ama cokelat lain!"

Tzuyu tersenyum. Sana memang terlalu baik, namun tidak peka. Atau mungkin, Sana tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari valentine?


End file.
